


Survivor's Blood

by RedEli



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Acxa & Shiro (Voltron) are cousins, Aftermath of Torture, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Zombies, Bad Parenting, Blade of Marmora Lotor (Voltron), Child Neglect, Everybody is human, F/M, Galra Empire, Good Lotor (Voltron), Human Experimentation, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Kidnapping, M/M, Mild Gore, Mind Control, Minor Character Death, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Lotor (Voltron), Protective Voltron Paladins, Recovery, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Touch-Starved Keith (Voltron), broganes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2020-12-21 20:30:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21062255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedEli/pseuds/RedEli
Summary: A year has gone by since the Altea Incident.The few survivors are still trying to restart their lives in new places. Forget the past and move forward. But when the past comes in the shape of a stranger that knows more about Altea and the culprits behind it than any one else. They have to make a choice, join forces with the Rebel Forces to save what was lost and destroy Zarkon's empire once and for all or stand back and risk losing more than they have.One little detail, the newly formed Paladins have a tag along that not only has been living within the walls of the Galra citadel but is also the son of Zarkon and the only one capable of destroying or saving the world.He's also sort of dead but Lance surely doesn't care.





	1. Like Memories in Cold Decay

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys, I'm back!
> 
> Had to change accounts (for personal issues) and due to them I don't think I will continue any of my former stories so I decided to bring you a new one for your enjoyment. It is a project very dear and personal since is based in the book I'm trying to write so I hope you all like it also as the year before and since Keith is my favorite voltron character I'm posting this on his birthday. 
> 
> I have no Beta for this work and English is not my first language so pardon any mistakes or typos made. Comments, constructive critics and reviews are more than welcome same as kudos.
> 
> Thank you all and enjoy the show. 
> 
> Red Out.

It all started in Daibazaal. The city had been small in comparison to many others but advanced in many aspects that it shouldn’t have passed as unacknowledged as it had. News claimed it had been a terrorist attack that decimated the place, someone trying to stall a flourishing future, some group trying to make a statement, revenge. Other cities and towns fell too just as quietly: Feyiv, Naxzela, Taujeer, Olkarion, to name a few. No one ever suspected, no one ever knew, there were no proof, no trace of the horrid truth but charred bodies and the skeleton of buildings.

And then Altea happened.

The attack had been vicious, no way to cover it up or explain it other than a freak unfortunate accident. Altea had woken the world up. It had been the acknowledgment that something dark and powerful was on the horizon. The last warning that humanity was on the brink of a war. Life and Death settling the board for a fourth time, neither willing to lose but aware that sacrifices had to be made. Altea was brought down to ruins in the blink of an eye.

It had been an honest to God accident. No one had planned it, no one had anticipated it. Almost no one had survived and for those who did survive, it was a very dark memory in their minds and one that filled the rest of their lives with grief and fear.

* * *

* * *

It was yet another dreading day down by the small town of Garrison and honestly, he wasn’t feeling up to the task of getting up and facing it. Rolling over to catch the time on his phone he came across the sight of his young charge curled up on the window seat under a heavy blanket, face barely visible but thankfully sleeping soundly. After so many nightmares and the trauma that they had encountered it was no surprise that there was a lot of sleepless nights for them both. Adam is quite happy to find that for the first time in a _year_ Acxa managed to sleep through the night undisturbed albeit a bit uncomfortably, hopefully this will be the beginning to more nights like this.

Something tells him is just a dream.

Groaning, he rolls over to the other side, dropping his legs to the soft carpeted floor, it’s warmth, sunlit hitting directly on that side which doesn’t help his waking up process. The day is bright and comfortably warm; the summer weather is still trying to linger despite been mid-October already but somehow this doesn’t help improve Adam’s mood past the somber shadow that’s been hanging over him for a year.

A shower to cool off helps improve his mood a bit. His uniform luckily was wrinkle free and clean, though he doesn’t remember setting it up for today. Even Acxa’s uniform is perfectly laid out in her bed which means the woman didn’t actually slept soundly through the night since she had time to wash, iron and set their clothes ready for the next day.

Adam sighs sadly at that, turning to watch Acxa’s sleep, her usual ivory skin looking grayer every day, bags had taken residence under her raccoon eyes and her usually well-kept hair has been a bird’s nest that she barely takes effort to tame before going to work. He wishes he could give her more time to sleep, to deal, to heal but life doesn’t wait for anyone and unfortunately people think that what they went through didn’t warrant their grief nor their sorrow.

People could suck it, though.

Breakfast is another affair that he manages robotically, neither of them is really hungry anymore, they meals can be compared to those of a child but that need to feel normal, to actually feel like living, is strong. A deceive to the world that despite everything that happened they are moving on as if Altea had never existed.

Acxa joins him later on, freshly showered and changed into her uniform, her hair pulled in a half-updo and both sat down to eat. Although surprisingly their meal got cut off hallway when a new sound reverberated from the hallway. There was a ding originating from the entrance, which was an oddity and alarming since they didn’t usually get visitors unless it was someone from the Government to deliver or to ask for something and they usually called beforehand.

Stepping away from the table after giving Acxa a clear ‘stay put’ look, Adam briskly walked towards the door, watching the silhouette of a man and a woman standing on the other side. There was a weird feeling brewing on his gut telling him to treat carefully.

He removed the lock but kept the latch on before opening the door slightly to analyze the visitors. A young man around 24 years with sun-kissed skin and a slim body, broad shoulders covered by a black coat and a dark lavender shirt stretching over defined muscles, Adam’s keen eyes could detect the presence of a gun on the inside of the coat probably an inner pocket or a gun holder strapped inside. The stranger was wearing dark blue jeans and black boots. His eyes were large, showing dark gray-blue irises. Opposite him was a young woman very familiar to Adam, she’s wearing a blue denim jacket with a white t-shirt, jeggings and brown ankle boots, her gun very visible strapped to her thigh.

“Allura?”

“Hello, Adam”

“Mister Wright” the man asked in the same English accent as her. “My name is Lotor Garland and you already met my partner Allura Lyron, we been looking for you”

“If this is about Altea, I’m not interested. I’m not going to give anymore statements to anyone”

“We are not here for your story, quite the opposite you will be interested when you hear our story” Lotor continued with a calculative voice, his eyes boring into Adam’s.

The former Paramedic straightened up. Glaring with as much disbelieve as he could manage as he hissed “Your story? Look, what happen to Altea is not something I’ll like to relive again nor being mentioned around my cousin, we are trying to forget and move on…”

“I understand that this seems a bit suspicious…”

“More than a bit, Mr. Garland,” Adam interrupted harshly “You seem to think you have all the answers I’m looking for and yet have forgotten to explain the reason of your visit?”

“Adam, just give us a few minutes to explain, please” Allura’s rich voice finally joined the conversation and Adam’s eyes settled on her with a slightly softened glare “Just let us in, I assure you our intentions are not to harm you nor Acxa, but this is a matter best suited to be discussed in private. There are eyes and ears everywhere”

There was a gut feeling telling Adam to be on his guard at all times, that something not quite right was about to happen and that this visit had something to do about it but there was also a contradictory feeling of safety, as if Lotor was expelling trust without been overly annoyingly charming. The man seemed to have some military training if the way he carried himself was anything to go by, which means Allura and probably Shiro knew him somehow.

Making sure to grab the gun behind the door and stash it on waistband of his pants, Adam unlatched the lock and opened the door wider allowing the other two to slip inside. Casting a weary look outside to make sure no one was around he closed the door, leaving the latch undone but the door locked before leading his visitors to the living room hopefully Acxa will stay in the kitchen and not snoop in on their conversation, but for that he needed this to be over fast.

But something was telling him, this conversation was neither going to be short nor fast.

“I will offer some drinks, but I have the impression this is not that kind of visit” Adam commented sitting on one of the chairs facing the couch where Allura and her companion sat.

Lotor shrug his shoulders “I wouldn’t turn down a cup of coffee though”

Allura elbowed him on the ribs harshly earning a yelp from the man and then turned to Adam, placing a tablet on the table with a strange symbol as background. A strange black Lion with white and gray feathered wings and a gold symbol on its chest like an elongate V with what looked like an enlarged and distorted purple lightning bolt going down the center of it.

Allura swiped her finger on the center of the screen and a holographic display appeared above the tablet hovering exactly at eye level, within reach for all of them to see the documents and articles in it. The picture of an after incident-Altea caught Adam’s eyes making his heart twist with sadness, that was one of the few news clips that explained how the Lyon laboratory had burst into flames and the heat had caused the only nuclear reactor (albeit a small one) to explode, razing the city and everyone still inside with it.

“We understand this is painful and something you might want to be trying to forget” Lotor began flipping to another document “But it is our job to bring the truth out and let the few survivors of incidents like this know what happened”

“A horrible accident is what happened. The Lyron Laboratories malfunctioned and the whole place blew up destroying the city with it, I don’t think there’s more to it” Adam stated flipping through the articles that they had opened up. “Allura should know about it, she was there with us”

“Indeed she was, which is why we all know it wasn’t a freak accident. Unless you had a case of amnesia and forgot about the violent spree of cannibalism that assaulted the whole city hours prior to the nuclear reactor destroying it, right?” Lotor voice was clearly amused, like he had caught up to his game and found it hilarious that he was trying to hide the nightmare that had truly befallen Altea.

“Violent spree of cannibalism?” Adam repeated with a dark chuckle “That’s how people are calling it? Clearly they are just skimming the surface”

“Not people, survivors” Lotor clarified with another flick of his finger several ID pictures floated around them. Some faces Adam recognized, some strangers to them and some even lost faces of those fallen that day. “Not only the people within those walls suffered Mister Wright, families and friends that were outside during the incident are grieving loses. Since there were some lucky people who managed to escape the incident with just the trauma of what they had witnessed”

Surprised by the number of survivors listed in the files Adam couldn’t hide the shock as he asked, “Who are you people?”

“Survivors too” Lotor said, but for some reason the word slipping from his lips carried a heavier meaning that what Adam assumed it meant. “You, your sister-in-law and Miss Lyon witnessed the Altea incident. I had friends in Naxzela when it was erased from the face of the Earth, people I grew up with, could be considered family members. I’ve met people that survived Feyiv, and many other places affected similarly as Altea”

Two articles showed up, one depicting a terrorist attack that ended up in Feyiv been bombed until there was nothing left and another one stating how Naxzela had been consumed by a fire that had claimed thousands of lives and only left burned ruins behind. Alongside those were pictures that had probably been hidden from the public to avoid terror and uprising among the civilian population, pictures of people with bloodshot glowing eyes, covered in a liquid almost the color of wine and tick, their tinted teeth exposed to the camera, chunks of skin hanging from their lips and missing from their own arms, necks and shoulders too. It seemed like something out of a horror movie.

“You met the infected already, haven’t you?” Lotor asked noticing Adam’s glare towards those last photos on the file. He gave a sharp curt nod “Are you aware of what they are?”

“No, but I’m having the suspicion you are and will tell me”

Lotor smiled, pleased with his attitude to get right to the point. He nodded to Allura who once again swiped her finger at a file with a familiar purple logo on the front. Like a sharp jagged X with an extra line coming from the center downwards, the Galra Incorporation logo, a sight caught in every country around the globe. The company was well known for its pharmaceutical achievements, but they also dealt with technology, science, aeronautic and home improvements among other smaller things. They have their own citadel on the outskirts of Thayserix City where most of the scientific work was done but their actual HQ was located somewhere in Oriande, although the city was full of buildings and companies, it was actually a place only dedicated to industry so to truly locate Galra Inc. among all the other skyscrapers and other warehouses was a tad bit difficult.

Still it kinda puzzled Adam as to why a company so well-known and so famous for aiding people was under suspicion of some government agency or military secret group about incidents related to cannibalism.

“You have heard of Galra Inc. work on the scientific and medical field, correct?” Lotor asked locating the files that highlighted the company view on those two subjects. “They are the only company that is working and successfully gaining terrain on curing deadly diseases such as Cancer, Alzheimer's, Diabetes, Tuberculosis, to mention a few, their goal is to help humanity grow and evolve to a point where we can withstand almost anything, become…”

“Invincible” Adam said idly flipping on the files “I am well aware of the Galras beliefs and goals, and while it is true they have gotten to places no one has ever before it is still unclear what that has to do with the violent wave that struck Feyiv, Naxzela and Altea”

“Of course not, you weren’t even born when it first happened. Zarkon’s father, the former CEO of Galra Inc. was the one who started the idea of enhancing and evolving the human immune system to become stronger than before, an epidemic like none other before had struck several countries and there was no cure for it.” As he spoke holographic images floated showcasing the very same information he was relaying. “Unfortunately, Project Rebirth wasn’t the grand achievement he hoped for and had to be shut down, all information either burned or destroyed and whatever samples left where hidden from any outside contact until no one remember it”

An older looking photo floated in front of Adam, a man with the same bloodshot eyes, rage features and blood-stained body as the people that had attacked them in Altea.

“They called them Infected. Due to the way the virus like a viral infection that spreads much worse than any other illness ever witnessed. The infection of Rebirth is done with blood to blood contact, and it turns off all logical reasoning, all humanity within a person leaving only the desire to feast. They survive on blood mostly but won’t hesitate to tear into flesh” Lotor opened a new file with the title of Rebirth “Something on the formulas used by Galra Inc. is not enhancing but suppressing the human side of the brain creating this creatures and only a deadly shot on their head can kill them, the heart works too but it takes longer for dead to come only slowing them down so one can escape until the attack takes effect and they stop moving”

“You are telling me that the Galra created zombies?” Adam said, and despite wanting to come across mocking his tone came out disbelieving, because how could he deny what those things were when he had seen them firsthand? There was no other way, no word to describe them more than dead people coming back to life with a hunger for the living.

“Basically” Lotor said leaning forward towards him “I know you want to deny it but when you had seeing them up close and personal, is no easy feat”

“It is something I rather forget” Adam mentioned calmly “A lot of good people died that day, some of them to the hands of these… ‘infected’” the word felt weird on his lips “Some by our own military and some by fire and smoke, it is not something I want to have in my memories much less in Acxa’s”

“We understand” Lotor seemed to actually feel remorseful for bringing this to his doorstep “But I am afraid you and your sister-in-law are more involved on this issue than any other survivor” his eyes flickered to Allura, sharing a brief look before nodding to her.

Allura leaned over once more, her finger moving to a certain file and swiping it up to open it. There was a side by side picture of a certain someone. One that seemed to be from some sort of ID, a familiar male with bright grey eyes, black hair with a tuff at the front and a large professional smile on his face while the other photo showed the same man, head slightly bowed to show the same black hair with the tuff now turned snow white, a scar running across his nose, his eyes were closed and his lips turned down into a grimace but there was no mistaking who it was.

“You know him, don’t you?” Lotor questioned keeping his eyes trained on Adam’s face, who’s skin had gone pale, his eyes had widened with pain and sadness, but he still gave a brief nod “Commander Takashi Shirogane, he worked with the Air Force and was off duty when the incident in Altea took place. We understand he lived with you and was in custody of his sister, Acxa Shirogane, who is currently on your care. We know that Commander Shirogane was with you during the attack on Altea until his passing”

“To my understanding all of that should had been classified information not given to anyone but selected members of the board leading the incident investigation” Adam commented trying to change the subject, to reign in on the sadness that Shiro’s face had brought upon.

Lotor offered an amused charming smile “We have our resources”

“Is there a reason you are telling me all this?” Adam demanded a bit fed up with the two soldiers and mentally exhausted with having relive all the horrors he wishes had stayed in the past.

Lotor turned to Allura, nodding his head a bit hesitantly. She’s worrying her lip for a second as she slowly moves her hand back to the tablet and flicks open new file that has Shiro’s birth records and a new recent one that said, _‘SURVIVOR #2’ _with dates that started from exactly 10 months ago.

“Adam,” Allura grabbed the hand of the man, her eyes shining with a new emotion that the former orderly couldn’t define. Her voice soft but confident as she said the words he didn’t expected to hear ever. “Shiro’s alive”


	2. And it Isn't Over Unless it is Over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I am so sorry for the lateness of uploading this chapter. I have been having a real time with work, anxiety and the pandemic wasn't helping at all. Hopefully, things seem to be sorting themselves out and I'm slowly coming back to society. Hurray!
> 
> I changed the ships on this story cause I was having a hard time writing with the ones it have before and also I am shit writing fight scenes. Sorry on both accounts.
> 
> Hope you enjoy the changes and the new chapter, don't forget to leave kudos and comments.
> 
> Non-Beta work all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Red out!

Adam stumbles over the information for a moment, shock written across his face as his hand curl into fists to contain the shakiness that has overtaken him. The young paramedic had fought so hard to leave Altea behind and now this two had crashed into his house telling him Altea wasn’t done. The Nightmare wasn’t over yet, it was back and it was back with vengeance. 

He’s about to open his mouth to deny Allura’s words when the softness of Lotor’s expression just disappears replaced by an alarming look and a tension on his whole body that can only be compared to a lion preparing to pounce. Before anyone can ask what is wrong, Lotor is jumping forwards, his body knocking against Adam while he grabs hold of Allura’s sleeve to pull her down with them at the same instant that a heavy and loud pop erupted within the apartment making all of them yelp and cover their ears. The main window facing the couches exploded in a shower of shards as more pops followed the first one. Adam barely recognized them as bullet shots when Lotor is pulling him to the ground behind the largest couch beside Allura. 

“Damn you, pest! Just die already” a male infuriated voice yelled from outside, by proximity it was clear he was coming closer to the front door. 

Adam could barely see what was happening under the tensing body of Lotor, but he clearly hears the man mutter something that said “I was expecting regular soldiers” before he pulled a gun from the inside of his jacket as more shots started ricocheting over walls and furniture around them. 

A few rounds sounded fairly close which gave Adam the impression that his new companions were also returning fire. This was confirmed when Lotor pushed him forward towards the kitchen, yelling to be heard over the gunfire. 

“Pearl, grab the girl and get to the car, now! I’ll cover you” 

Allura nodded, grabbing at Adam’s hand and forcefully pulling him forward, crouching under the cover of the furniture into the kitchen. While behind them Lotor keeps snarking at whoever was attacking them, although only one person was replying by the amount of enemy fire Allura could guess a full team of trained soldiers was onto them. 

Another crystal breaks into pieces making them duck out of pure instinct. Allura cringes expecting pain because that sounded awfully close, but aside from the new shower of shards nothing comes and she can still hear Lotor moving about in the living room, buying time for them. 

“This way!” 

She leads Adam into the kitchen where Acxa is hiding between the fridge and the wall, safe and sound but scared out of her wits, the noise probably reminds her of the beginning of the attack in Altea. All fire, screams and gunshots. Allura’s mind acts on impulse, like some sort of reflexive memory that tries to pull the soldier version of herself, realizing she missed the adrenaline spike of being out in the battle field, although she doesn’t miss what the cost of fighting brought her. 

“We can’t go out the front door, is there any other way out?” she asks Adam as she unclips an extra gun from the inside of her boots and passes it to Adam before having second thoughts and placing it on Acxa’s hand, knowing her brother taught her something about shooting. “If you see movement shot, shot to the head” 

Acxa glanced at her with a blank look on her face making Allura doubt she’s really listening but the time is running out and they need to keep moving. Just as her eyes move towards the hallway, the kitchen window explodes and a figure dressed in military black burst through it. They see a toxic smile curve on a dark-skinned face and green eyes sparkling with ill intent. The air suddenly feels heavy and worn out. A feeling of years passing over them takes place on the three seconds it takes for the smile on the woman’s face to end before Lotor joins their little kitchen meeting. 

Allura’s body reacted instantly to the enemy movements, pulling open the fridge door expecting a barrel of gunfire any second. But the woman’s movements are wrong, as she watched the woman stepping back until her back collides with the tall pantry door, stilling for a fraction of a second before erupting into a flash of movement. She turns around and shoots once in Lotor’s direction, rips the pantry door open so she can hide behind it, taking a random can from the shelves, she throws it in the others direction shocking Allura even more with the sudden attack of not punches, or bullets but a can of mushrooms. 

Lotor calls out a warning from his position behind the table, luckily the can hits the fridge door a second after two more-gun shots are heard and some rustling noise that cannot be seeing from her position crouching on the ground behind the fridge wedged between Adam and Acxa. 

“I should’ve known that Kolivan was going to send his golden pet for this two” the woman shouts into the air. Dropping her gun and taking Lotor head-on using the pantries contents as weapons “You are not even worth my waste of energy, just stop fighting, pesky Survivor, and I'll consider killing you fast and painlessly” 

The craziness in her words struck the occupants behind the fridge hard. Lotor, however, didn’t seem to mind, he’s not the type to get scared at the first strike, even less so by anyone related to Galra Inc. Which is why the sound of gunshots following her words are not surprise because Lotor has to even the playing field for all the times Zarkon has ruined his plans. 

A small crackling sound in her right ear alerted her from an incoming message before a familiar voice frantically called out. 

“Guys, guys, are you still alive?” 

“Barely!” Lotor yells before Allura can, followed by a grunt and the clicking of an empty gun. The sound of something crashing against the wall behind Lotor alerts them to the enemy resorting back to throwing stuff at them. “Are you insane? Food ammunition, really? Here I thought Archs were supposed to be smarter than that” 

A pair of soup bags and some other can of veggies follows Lotor’s comments before an epiphany of swear words sprout from her causing the man to smile confidently. He caughts sight of Allura’s petite silhouette taking cover with their targets which make him sigh in relief. If he can keep the attention of the woman on him, Allura and the others can duck out the front door and to their car, before the man covering the front side of the building comes too and decides to attack again. He moves his hands to drag Allura’s attention and then uses Sign Language to reveal his plan receiving a nod to confirm she understands. 

Ok, go time. 

Speaking loud enough for the woman to hear and with as much sarcasm as he can lay in his tone, he replies to her threats. 

“We have been getting into each other's way for almost a year now, and in all that time you and your friends have been as close to killing me as a penguin voluntarily walking into the Sahara Desert.” he snorted mockingly “I think you are way past the point of actually succeeding on killing me.” 

A staple of different voices can be heard on his communicator, but is not until Allura speaks that he actually starts paying attention to their conversation enough to hear his partner report 

“Is confirmed that the hostiles are GI soldiers, Silver identified one as an Arch. Jade coordinate with Gold, do a sweep for any other hostile in the area, Cobalt will provide cover from his nest, make sure you have your eyes on the front door for our civilians. Indicolite and Tanzanite are playing back up, stay put for our signal. Emerald we are coming out hot, prepare the vehicle to depart ASAP” 

There was a chorus of “Copy” along the line before it all goes silent on their end. 

But more concerning is the fact that as swiftly as it started the food ammunition stops flying around and Lotor turns his attention sharply to where the woman was to find the spot empty. In his panic, he spared a bare second to make sure Allura and their targets are safe, they are even taking advantage of the sudden calm to retreat back into the hallway and probably make a run for the car. The terrible silence uneased him, settling deep in his bones as he makes sure his gun is well stocked. Taking a deep breath and focusing on his sense of hearing catch something beyond his own panting breaths and the rapid pump of his heart. The curtains willow in the small breeze coming from the broken windows, cars move on the side streets down below, something crunches nearby –glass, he bets- but no other sound alerts him of any other human being, no breathing, no heartbeat. It is unnerving. 

Lotor’s brow furrow, hand tightening on his gun at the ready to shoot at the first sight of trouble and that’s when he hears her. Allura’s voice calling his name while Lance confirms James position moving towards their transport with their targets. Lotor whirls around about to order Allura’s retreat but instead coming face to face with the barrel of a gun. The glistening metal catching on the dying sunlight streaming from the broken window and reflecting his defiant glare back at the owner. 

“Well, Trugg was right, the boss special rat is here” the man holding the gun sing-songs in a sickening sweet tone, the woman is standing behind him. A dark smirk adorning both their faces. “I have wondered how have you survived all those years out of our grasp, seems like we have our answer as to who created those filthy rats that keep messing with our plans” 

Lotor shrugs unconcerned, but his eyes remain steel cold “I mean the answer to that was literally written all over my genetic code. Can’t figure out how you didn't figure that out sooner? Also, I pack a few cards under my sleeve” 

“How marvelous,” Trugg cocks her head to the side like a curious puppy. There's a venomous vibe about them that makes Lotor’s fight or flight response blare loudly in his ears and tingle in his bones. “Unfortunately, this is where your luck runs out, little Survivor. I can see your future now” 

“Then you’ve already watched me turn around and walk away, ‘cause you two are not worth my time” 

Lotor’s hand flew upwards a second too fast for the others to follow. His hand hits the barrel a second before the gun fires. The bullet flies wide hitting the wall beside his head. Thankfully he’s not there anymore, fluidly rolling to the side, his left leg kicks out at the man’s knees forcing him to the ground, he vaults over his back not stopping for a second and plants a kick at Trugg’s gut, as she stumbles back, Lotor follows her aiming punch at her temple with as much strength as he can muster, her neck snapping sideways and making her crash against the wall losing consciousness instantly. He kicks the guns away from the man’s outstretched hand making them skid on the wood floors away from trigger happy fingers. 

The man is on his feet a second later and he doesn’t stop to get his bearings before he lunges forward, his momentum enough to knock Lotor on his back. He's climbing over his body, greedy hands reaching for his neck. Lotor brings down his elbow but it meets the man’s shoulder instead of his nose and it doesn’t deter him from his target. 

“Your time is coming to an end, you pathetic failure, a new age is coming. The time of the Arch Project is here. What you say now is how you will be remembered.” 

Lotor grabs at the wrist when they are at chest level and pulls the man up by them, until they’re both back at glaring at each other. 

“Then you can remember me telling you to kiss my ass” his head snaps forward hitting the man’s nose with a satisfying crunch. A yowl of pain escapes his enemy and Lotor smirks at the splash of red but it is cut off when the hands finally grab at his neck. His breath caught in his throat, a wheezing sound emits from his lips as he grabs at the man’s biceps, plants his feet on the ground, bucking his hips upward to unbalance his adversary and tips to the right, successfully dislodging the other from himself. “It’s over man, just turn around and go. I have backup coming, you’re outnumbered” Lotor pants, his hands pulling a second gun from his jacket and pointing at the other man with it. 

“And you outsmarted” the man spits “You think we don’t know who is that you’re taking from this house. Zarkon wants them and he’ll get them and once he does, there will be nothing you or anyone can do to stop what’s coming” 

“Not on my watch” Lotor snarls, anger spilling from his mouth even when his body tenses, his eyes flash dangerously, the steel blue turning a bright royal blue. wait a second! What does this guy mean by outsmarted? It's Allura...? Oh no. “Damn you!” 

He uses the gun to hit the guy on the temple. He’s not knocked out but he’ll be dizzy enough not to follow. Lotor’s boots echo on the carpet floor of the lobby as he makes a mad dash towards the front of the house. The conmotion from before has gone silence so sudden it leaves a chill and makes his gut clench in worry. Zarkon knew he was coming for the Shiroganes, how? It was not possible but for some reason Zarkon knew Lotor was going to lead him to his price and send for them. It had all been a set up! Once more the Galra had been one step ahead. 

But once more, Lotor will just have to outwit them. 

“Pearl! Get back to the car, get back to your friends now! We been set up” he yells as he sees her silhouette on the threshold “We have to leave NOW!” 

“Lotor what...?” 

He dashes right beside her, unbothered by the outburst of sunrays that assault him as soon as he’s outside. He reaches the stairs in record time and vaults over the railing to the landing below. Boots barely touching the floor when he hears a commotion on his earpiece from Lance and Ezor, the bullets are flying again and now screams of civilians join the array. 

“REPORT NOW! COBALT, TANZANITE, JADE, ANYONE WHAT’S GOING ON?!” he yells dropping to the next landing, moving downwards as fast as he could. A snarl and a moan drive his attention to the ground where he can see Infected moving steadily towards the busier streets. “No, no, no” 

He jumped the rest of the way down, catching himself briefly on the next landing before reaching the ground. The thump of his boots hitting pavement seem to be loud enough to drag the attention of three Infected that turned around to amble their way towards him. 

He took three quick shots before going for the rest, a crunching noise behind him and rapid familiar breath notified him that Allura was right behind him. 

The main street was chaos as soon as they stepped into it. 

Civilians ran in all directions trying to avoid the Infected and the gun fire from the Galra soldier, he thought he saw Zethrid barrel through two soldiers smacking them against a car before turning to kill the approaching undead. 

Allura shot one that came close to them “Emerald, do you copy?” 

“Yes, sort of! God, there is so much noise I can barely hear you” the petite woman said over their comm. “I am heading towards your street. Everyone get ready, I will not stop so you will have to jump in” 

“I got Jade” Zehtrid called out “I saw Gold ducking into a building with Indicolite” 

Lotor nodded to the woman, heading towards the center of the street to try and clear it up more “Gold, Indicolite, Cobalt do you read me? Where are our civilians?” 

Allura gave a startled shout before pushing him sideways, a bullet embed on the wall where his head had been. He hadn’t completely regained his balance when he shot the soldier on the shoulder, the momentum enough to land the man into the hands of hungry infected. 

“Two minutes out!” Emerald called at the same time the honk of the van was heard. 

“Come on!” Allura pulled at his jacket, Zethrid and Ezor moved on the other side of the street and Hunk and Narti came out of the building with all their gear. Nobody tried to stop them, too busy fleeing from the undead attack. That they managed to grab onto the moving van and climb inside with the help of Lance, Adam and Acxa. 

Lotor snapped the door shut and turned to Pidge, with a brisk “GO” the van turned the next corner and left the chaotic scene. 


End file.
